


Miss Wu

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [14]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Wu Yifan’s practically marked you! You’re his property now!’ [Kris/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Wu

She supposes it’s her fault.

Sunyoung lets out a miserable sigh, suppressing the urge to place her palm to her face. This wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been so forgetful.

Really, she has no one to blame but herself.

How did it even come to this? Oh yeah, it has started out simply enough…

 

_[flashback]_

It’s a cold morning, and Sunyoung curses herself for forgetting her jacket at home. A cool breeze passes by, making her shiver, and she wraps her arms around herself, running her hands up and down her sides in an attempt to warm herself up.

She glances at her watch, wondering if she can still make it back to the dorms to retrieve her jacket before school starts, when sudden warmth and a very nice, manly smell fill her senses.

She looks over her shoulder, to see a jacket in the school colors wrapped around her, maroon and black. Looking up, her breath hitches when she sees Wu Yifan, a.k.a.  _Mr. Handsome Kris Wu_ , grinning down at her.

He looks gorgeous today, Sunyoung notes, hair mussed but every strand in its destined place. He doesn’t even have to try, and he manages to pull off that indifferent, suave look every girl in school swoons after.

“You don’t have to,” she mutters softly, and he merely shakes his head, a low laugh sounding from deep within his throat.

“No.” His voice is smooth and gentle, almost making her melt into mush on the spot. “You’re cold, it’s the least I can do.”

Sunyoung feels her face burn crimson, from ear to ear and from cheek to cheek, but she nods, drawing his jacket closer. This sudden attention is quite baffling, but who is she to complain?

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” And with that, they start to walk towards first period, together.

It’s almost awkward to walk next to him, she figures. Everyone is staring at her in confusion, probably wondering how she has managed to stand next to—let alone walk with— the great Kris Wu.

As they enter the classroom, people stare and whisper, and the sudden attention makes Sunyoung a bit uneasy. She sees Yifan already walking towards his seat and she follows, taking her usual spot behind him.

As the new substitute professor enters the room, Jieun taps her from behind, and she turns around, wondering why on earth her friend has this excited look on her face, as if Christmas has come early.

“Since when have you and Kris Wu been together?” Jieun whispers eagerly, and Sunyoung barely manages to keep a straight face at the unexpected inquiry.

“We’re not.”

“What are you talking about? Wu Yifan’s practically marked you! You’re his property now! This is too cute!”

At the look of utter confusion on her friend’s face, Jieun sighs, leaning forward to clutch the warm piece of cloth around her. “See this, Sunyoung? You’re wearing his letterman jacket! And tell me, what’s printed behind?”

Sunyoung’s eyes are as wide as saucers now. ‘ _No! No, it’s not like that!_ ’ She wishes to tell the other girl but before she can utter a word, the teacher in front speaks.

“Miss Wu, if you could please stop talking and face the front…”

Miss Wu? Who’s Miss Wu? As far as she knows, there’s only a  _Mr. Wu_  around the class. She sees Jieun wiggle her brows at her suggestively, and—

_Oh._

_[end of flashback]_

 

So here she is, still sitting inside the classroom and wondering what on earth she did in her past life to deserve such humiliation. Throughout the lesson, the substitute teacher has taken it upon herself to call her  _Miss Wu_ , and no one’s dared to correct her, as the professor turned out to be quite strict.

“That’s correct, Miss Wu.”

She hears a soft giggle from behind, and the urge to strangle her best friend is higher than ever. She looks around, only to get more teasing looks from her classmates, and Sunyoung wants nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.  The only good thing about this is that Yifan is sitting in front of her, so she is spared the boy’s reaction to the whole thing.

As soon as class has ended, she practically flees for her life, bolting out of the classroom and ignoring Jieun’s calls for her name. She hurtles through corridors, blasting past doors, looking for an empty place where she can hide for a while. Finding an empty hallway, she throws her bag to the side and sinks unceremoniously down the floor.

As she settles on the ground, she realizes she’s still wearing Yifan's jacket, and she would have shrugged out of it if it didn’t feel so comfortable and warm and  _nice_  around her.

All of a sudden, someone calls out her name, and Sunyoung freezes as she recognizes the voice. She looks up and sees Wu Yifan standing in front of her, panting and out of breath, and she figures out he’s given chase.

“What are you doing here?”

“Come with me,” he says, his baritone voice ringing gently in her ears. She is almost spellbound by his voice, before she realizes what he’s said. “Huh?”

He grabs her hand before she can stop him, pulling her up and dragging her to goodness-knows-where. She looks around, trying to process what is happening—“Where are we going?”

He doesn’t answer, tugging her gently along with him instead. He pushes open the door next to the building’s main entrance, which leads to one of the more abandoned stairwells in the school. Pulling her along, he motions to the stairs and hesitantly she sits. He places himself next to her and lets go of her hand, only to run his own through his hair, leaving it unruly (but still looks perfect on him, Sunyoung thinks).

“Why did you leave so quickly after class?” he asks, and she feels butterflies swarming her stomach as she feels his eyes on her, waiting for her answer to his question.

Her breath catches in her throat when she opens her mouth to answer. “I…” she chokes out, unable to form coherent words at the moment. How can she explain this to him (that she’s completely mortified that everyone thinks she’s his girlfriend when clearly, she’s not)?

She turns to face him, staring past his shoulder, unwilling to be sucked into those trance-like eyes of his. “I…”

“Never mind then,” he dismisses upon noticing her discomfort. They sit in silence for a long while after that, the air around them neither awkward nor comfortable.

“It’s really not that bad,” Yifan says all of a sudden, leaning back to rest his elbows against the steps. Sunyoung arches her brows at him in question and he adds, “you know, being my girlfriend…”

Her face flushes at his words, heart thrumming wildly against her chest, and she turns away, hiding her embarrassment from him.

“Sunyoung,” he says seriously, and against her better judgment she turns to him once more, her heart leaping out of her chest when he leans towards her, “I like you.”

What comes next absolutely throws her off guard. He places an arm over her, pulling her tight against him. She places her hand in his chest to steady herself at the sudden movement, and his heartbeat is so strong she can feel it thudding against her palm— _lubb dub, lubb dub_.

She inhales deeply, breathing in his scent. He smells of cinammon and something else distinctly sharp and male. It’s intoxicating.

“You smell good,” she whispers before she can stop herself, and he lets out a small laugh.

Without speaking, he shifts, until she finds herself face to face with him. He lets one hand drift up to her hair, cupping the back of her head, and she doesn’t resist. Bit by bit, as if in slow motion, he draws her head down so their noses touch, and their lips are so close she can feel his breath mingle with hers. She feels warmth spread through her, reaching all the way to her toes and making her shiver in anticipation.

As he presses his lips against hers, she closes her eyes, relishing the moment.

The kiss isn’t rough or smooth, but somewhere in between, a flutter like a butterfly’s wings against her lips. She grips at words to describe the wonderful feeling. Gentle? Loving? Nonetheless, it is everything a kiss should be.

They say the perfect kiss should be at the perfect place at the perfect time, with romantic music playing in the background. But the truth is, one just have to share it with the perfect person, and they could be standing in a sewer and it’s just as wonderful. The dirty stairwell in the school isn’t quite a fairytale but she could have cared less at the moment.

She smiles against his lips, and when he pulls away he rests his forehead on hers and lets his hand drop to her waist. She looks at him and he is smiling from ear to ear.

“This is…” she whispers, mirroring his smile, “perfect.”

And she kisses him again.

But as the cliché goes, all good things come to an end, and the bell rings and they pull away, jumping up guiltily.

“I’ll see you later,” Kris whispers against her lips as he leans forward once more, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “Miss Wu.”

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 01 July 2013 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**  
>  \- companion piece to **[Mr. Handsome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899282)**


End file.
